


Naekugiri Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mukuro sets up a mystery for Kyoko to solve. Meanwhile, Makoto hurries to get gifts for both of them before the day's over.





	

Kyoko woke up with her face nuzzled into Makoto's hair.  


"You awake?"  


She heard a soft hum in response. She breathed in. "Did you change your shampoo?"  


"Yeah." He stopped to yawn. "I accidentally picked up the wrong kind. Is it bad?"  


"No. I like it."  


They stayed there for a moment, just taking in the moment. The blankets on Kyoko's bed were still pulled over them. They felt warm and safe. Neither really registered what day it was. However, one person in their trio was already in the midst of planning. That person was, of course, Mukuro. They met up with her a little while later in the dining hall. Makoto and Kyoko each greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She nodded at them in response.  


"Good morning!"Makoto said cheerfully.  


"Do you know what day today is?"  


"February fourteenth. Why?"  


Mukuro turned to the other girl at the table. "Kyoko, I'm sure you know why I asked."

She nodded. "It's Valentine's Day. What are you up to? Any schemes I should know about?"  


"I've been 'scheming' for days now."  


While the girls stared each other down, Makoto was freaking out. Don't guys usually get their girlfriends something for Valentine's Day? He hadn't gotten them anything. He had thought it was on the sixteenth. His plan was to go to the store tomorrow while Mukuro and Kyoko were having their "girl time." Now what was he supposed to do?  


"So what do you have planned?"  


"Who's bed did I sleep in last night?"  


"Are you telling me you cheated on us? The night before Valentine's Day?"  


"No! That's not it. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. I'm just saying I didn't sleep in my own bed. I didn't sleep with anyone. Well, not in the way you think. I just-"  


"Mukuro, I know. I wanted to see if you'd drop any hints on accident." Kyoko flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I know how you get when you're flustered."  


"Did I? Drop any hints, I mean."  


She put a hand to her chin in thought. "I can't say, yet. I need to investigate. Makoto, care to join me?"  


"Oh, uh, actually I can't."  


"And where are you off to?"  


"I have a place a need to be."  


"Are you going to talk with one of your friends?"  


"Yeah! That's where I'm going!"  


Makoto hurried off before he could be asked any more questions. The girls watched him for a moment before turning back to each other.  


"Does he seem off to you?"  


Kyoko nodded. "Could you find that out, please? I have a case to solve."  


Mukuro could see her eyes sparkling. Although she'd never admit it, Kyoko was definitely excited.  


"May I see you for a moment?"  


"I suppose."  


She followed Kyoko to the girls' restroom. She leaned her back against the wall, crossing her arms. She had no idea what Kyoko wanted with it, but it couldn't be good.  


"Am I permitted to do a body search?"  


"What do you want to frisk me or something?"  


"Something like that. I need to gather evidence for my case. Is that okay with you?"  


"Wouldn't be allowing you to do this make things too easy for you? I did wash my hair this morning, Kyoko."  


"Frankly, I don't see what that has anything to do with this."  


"I don't know anything about cases, but nobody in this school uses the same shampoo."  


"Now you're giving me hints? Honestly, I hoped this would be harder."  


"Well, I need to get going. I believe Junko wants me to help her pick Mikan out something for today."  


"So no body search."  


"No."  


Hope's Peak Academy was the only high school that was out for Valentine's Day. They claimed it would further encourage students to form bonds with their classmates. Really, it was because none of the students would show up to class even if they had to.   


Kyoko wrote down the obvious suspects: Nagito, Chiaki, Junko, and Peko. There was really no one else Mukuro talked to. She occasionally spoke with Kiyotaka, but he would never allow anyone into his room, much less a girl. She went to Chiaki first. She was being fed by a boy from the reserve course while she played a game. Every once in a while, he would cheer her on. Kyoko knew she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember his name.  


"Excuse me."  


Chiaki paused her game and looked up. At the same time, the boy was bringing a spoonful of applesauce to her mouth. Her sudden turn caused him to collide the spoon with her cheek. He sighed, grabbing a napkin. She let him wipe her face while she looked up at Kyoko.  


"I hate to interrupt, but when's the last time you saw Mukuro Ikusaba?"  


"Huh? Why?"  


"No reason."  


"Well.... I saw her a couple days ago when she came by the see Nagito.... I think."  


"Do you think or do you know?"  


"It's just something she says,"the boy explained.  


"I see. So, have either of you seen Mukuro since then?"  


"I saw her with a blonde haired girl last night."  


"I want to know every detail."  


The boy handed Chiaki the applesauce along with the spoon. "Well, the girl was about her height. She had her arm around Mukuro's shoulders. I thought it was weird because I've never seen anyone that close to her."  


"Where were they?"  


"Down the hall from Chiaki's. I was leaving back to the reserve course dorms for the night when I saw them. When they saw me, they went into someone's room."  


"Is that all you know?"  


"They were talking. Well, the girl was. Mukuro was just kind of standing there and listening."  


"Which way were they from Chiaki's room?"  


"When I walked out the door, they were on my left."  


"Thank you."  


Kyoko took one last look at the couple. Chiaki was fast asleep and Hajime was cleaning up the table. They were odd, but they seemed nice enough. She could see why Mukuro liked them.  


The only rooms to the left of Chiaki's were some of the girls in class 77-B. The rooms belonged to Mikan, Peko, Mahiru, and Hiyoko. The only blonde in that was Hiyoko and she was nowhere near Mukuro's height.  


Kyoko thought back to something Mukuro had said earlier.  


"I believe Junko wants me to help her pick Mikan out something for today."  


She snapped her fingers in realization. There was only one reason for Junko to buy Mikan a present on Valentine's Day: they were dating. That would mean Junko could easily go into her room for cover. She wrote Mikan's name down on the suspect list.  


She talked to the other suspects. Nagito had nothing to provide and Peko hadn't seen Mukuro since their evening sparring match when Mikan and Junko picked her up. They hadn't been much help. At least, they wouldn't have been if Peko hadn't have told Kyoko something that had happened the previous night. Peko had given the key to her room to Fuyuhiko and was waiting outside her door. At around ten o'clock, Mukuro walked out of Mikan's room and down the hall.   


If Kyoko was going to figure out where Mukuro slept, she'd need to piece together what happened the night before. So far, she knew Mukuro talked in to a girl that may have been Junko before going into Mikan's room. At around ten o'clock, she left the room. When asked by Peko, Mukuro had said something like "Sorry. Can't talk. I just had a fight with Junko."  


If Mukuro really did have a fight with Junko, there was one place she always went. Kyoko headed off to the boys' rooms. She opened Makoto's door. He was sitting on his bed, jotting something down on a piece of paper. He quickly covered it up when he saw her.  


"Get up. I need to check something."  


Makoto slowly stood up, holding the paper behind his back.  


Kyoko peeled back his blanket and studied his bed. She smiled, reaching down. She held up a black hair. "Do you see this?"  


"Uh, yeah. What is it?"  


"Evidence."  


"Mukuro?"  


"Yes."  


"But she lays in my bed all the time. What would one hair mean?"  


"You just washed your sheets, blankets, and pillow cases yesterday. To your knowledge, has she laid down here since then?"  


"No."  


"That means she was here last night."  


"Oh. So you win?"  


"Not yet. Mukuro wouldn't make things this easy. There's got to be a twist here somewhere. She wouldn't just give me the answer, would she?"  


Makoto just watched Kyoko think. All of a sudden, she reached into her jacket and pulled out a small, plastic baggy. She placed the hair inside. Then, she turned and walked out the door.  


Finding Junko wasn't hard. Of course, Mukuro and Mikan were both by her side. When she followed the sound of crying, she found the trio in no time. Kyoko crept up behind Mukuro as quietly as she could. Then, she wrapped her arms around her from behind.  


"Kyoko. Have you found any leads?"  


"A few."  


She inhaled Mukuro's scent.  


"Did you figure out where I slept last night?"  


"Not Makoto's room."  


"Why do you say that?"  


"Well, I found the evidence you left behind." She held up the bag with a black hair in it. "I thought it could be anyone's still, so I wanted to make sure. You smell like Makoto's body wash, but you didn't use the right shampoo."  


"No, I assure you. I used his shampoo."  


"Maybe his normal kind. He's out of that. He's using a different kind. He told me just this morning."  


"I see. I knew I made this case too easy for you. I just wanted you to have fun."  


"I am having fun. This little mystery you put together is getting interesting. I just have to distinguish which of your friends is lying." She turned to face the other two girls. 

"Mikan? Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"  


Mikan looked up at Junko, as if asking for permission. Of course, Junko wasn't going to say anything one way or the other. Mikan made her own choices. She followed Kyoko away.  


"When's the last time you saw Mukuro before today?"  


"I, uh, I think it was a couple days ago."  


"Really? Because I have a witness that says that Junko and Mukuro both went into your room last night. Do you know where she went after that?"  


"Outside."  


"Really?"  


Mikan started shaking under Kyoko's cold gaze. "She said she was g- going to visit you and Makoto and then go on a walk to think. I didn't see her after that, I swear."  


"I believe you. Send Junko over."  


Instead of asking Junko questions that she wanted the answer to, she tried a different tactic.  


"Where did you wake up this morning?"  


"In Mikan's bed with my arms wrapped around my second favorite person in the world: Mikan. In case you were wondering, I'm my first favorite person, obviously."  


"I see. You have many enemies. Did you lock your door?"  


"I had the principal install better locks. Nobody can get in without the key, not even Mukuro."  


"And you had the key, I presume."  


"Yep."  


"Do you know where Mukuro went after your conversation with her last night?"  


"To see you, dumbass. You and your little boy toy. I stopped listening after that. God, you should hear the way she talks about you two. 'Oh Kyoko with her smoking hot bod and Makoto with his cute little..... face.' I couldn't think of anything, okay?"  


"Thanks for your help, Junko."  


Kyoko moved on to thinking. She had developed a hypothesis, but she didn't know if she had any way to prove it. Then, an idea came to her. She found Chihiro in the library.  


"Do you think you could get into the school's security cameras?"  


She jumped at the sudden noise.  


"I didn't mean to startle you."  


"It's fine. Uh, what do you need the security cameras for?"  


"I need to check something. Look at all the cameras that have outside doors in their line of sight."  


"Okay."  


"Alright. Start them all from ten o'clock."  


It took them a little over thirty minutes to find absolutely nothing. They'd checked all the cameras and there wasn't a shred of footage with Mukuro walking outside. Regardless, Kyoko thanked the programmer and left the school building. She wandered around a little. Then, she stumbled upon a scrap of camouflage fabric at the bottom of the tree. When she looked up, she saw empty tree branches.  


She found Mukuro as quickly as she could. Then, she began explaining the previous night's events. Mukuro had left her evening training with Mikan and Junko. They walked down to Mikan's room. The nurse more than likely went into her room first. Meanwhile, the twins talked outside. When they realized there was someone watching them, they went inside the room. At about ten o'clock, Mukuro stormed out of the room. She was stopped by Peko in the hallway. She told the swordsman that she and her sister had been fighting. They left it at that. Mukuro went to Makoto's room to place evidence. She either plucked out a few hairs or simply laid in his bed for a little while. Either way, she planted evidence. Then, she snuck outside through a way the cameras couldn't see. Once there, she climbed a tree and fell asleep. When she was getting down from the tree, she ripped her camouflage pants on the tree.  


"So where did I sleep?"  


"A tree."  


"Good job." Mukuro kissed her. "I'm proud of you."  


"This was fun. We should do this again. Maybe it could be a different mystery, though. Instead of piecing together what happened, I'd like to actually solve something."  


"Maybe one day."  


Later on, Makoto texted them to come to his room. Previously, Kyoko and Mukuro had been making out in the detective's room as a reward for solving the case. They straightened their outfits and headed to Makoto. When he opened the door, he was red in the face. There were two little boxes on his bed.  


"These are for you."  


"I told you I didn't want anything for Valentine's Day,"Kyoko mumbled.  


Mukuro had said she didn't want anything either, but she was still extremely flattered. Someone had thought to get her something when they didn't need to. Besides, she had specifically told him she didn't want anything. Of course, that didn't stop her happiness when she saw the axe inside. It was the sort vikings would have used.  


"Wow."  


"I knew you had a lot of guns and knives, but I wanted something special. I don't know if you're into axes as much as other weapons, but I thought it looked cool."  


Around the axe were roses. She looked over at Kyoko to see what she had got. The detective was holding a new pair of gloves in one hand and two boxes of chocolates in the other.  


"The candy's for both of you. I just didn't want the axe to cut the chocolate." He scratched the back of his neck. "So what do you think?"  


Kyoko turned the gloves over in her hands, looking them over. "I needed a new pair. Thank you."

Mukuro looked between the two of them. She nodded at Makoto. "Thanks."  


"You're skilled in a great range of weapons, correct?"  


"Yes."  


"Does that extend to axes?"  


"I was trained in just about every weapon. Although we didn't use axes on the battlefield, I do know how, but...."  


"Is something wrong?"Makoto asked.  


She looked it over. "This axe isn't for fighting. It isn't even made out of metal. It's for decoration."  


"Oh. Sorry about that."  


"It's fine. I like it."  


"Really?"  


Mukuro nodded. "I should have gotten you something."  


"It's no big deal!"  


Kyoko took a step forward. "No. I believe you've been a little left out today. While I was off solving a case, you were getting us presents. We've been a little inconsiderate today. I say we make it up to you. What do you think, Mukuro?"  


She nodded, taking a step forward as well.  


Makoto let out a nervous laugh. "What do you have in mind?"  


The girls stayed silent. Slowly, they walked towards him.  


"Uh, guys?"  


His back was against a wall. They leaned close to him. Makoto squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a kiss on each of his cheeks. Then, he was pulled into a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up two or three days ago. Whoops.


End file.
